


A Forever thing

by Jessicaa1567



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicaa1567/pseuds/Jessicaa1567
Summary: Harvey and Donna plan to go out for drinks to celebrate who got the name on the wall but get stuck in a elevator instead. Will they finally address where their current relationship stands? *Set after Louis gets named Managing Partner in 810*
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 7





	A Forever thing

Donna and Harvey walk towards the elevator, her arm through Harvey's and her hand resting on his bicep. Her and Harvey finally are getting to celebrate resolving the issue between Alex and Samantha of who's name is on the wall. Harvey is relieved the fighting and stress was over, but he can not help but be so impressed by the woman walking next to him, who solved a problem that was going on for weeks in just a few hours. Her hand is wrapped around his bicep making him take steady breaths because her touch always makes him feel something inside. He isn't sure what it is but it makes him not want to let go of her touch ever.

Harvey smiles to himself thinking how brilliant this woman is everyday, always impressing him with something.

Donna glances at him and notices the big smile on his face while in deep thought causing her to smile. She leans over and taps his arm, "What are you so smiley about?"

Harvey looks at her and starts giving that Cheshire Cat smile she loves of his while they approach the elevator. "I just can't believe you pulled all of this together and managed to save the firm. You secret managing partner," he jokes while bumping into her shoulder, laughing as he did so.

Donna looks at him. He looks so happy, even smiling with his eyes which just made her smile more. Releasing her hands out of his arm and pressing the lobby button, she flipped her hair to the side. "Well you didn't make me COO for nothing." She turns around smiling to Harvey, giving him a wink.

It makes him laugh which always happens in any given situation when it comes to her.

He already starts missing the feel of her hand on his bicep. Something about her pulling away from him causes worry. It takes him back to that dreadful night where she broke his heart by saying she didn't feel anything when she kissed him. He wanted to keep kissing her back even though he knew it was wrong. Even after things were slowly calming down and they promised that things were back to normal it never really was.

They talked less at the firm unless it was about business and they shared fewer drinks as well. There was so much tension between them you could cut it with a knife but he never said anything because he was scared of losing her again.

The elevator door opening brings him back from his thoughts. Both of them walking in, he turns around and presses the lobby button, leaning towards her with a smirk on his face. "Is you coming up with this genius plan the reason why I'm buying you drinks tonight?" He starts to laugh.

Her cheeks start to turn red because of just how close he is and the way he is smirking at her. Damn this man always has an affect on her. After composing herself to answer his question, she looks at him, about to answer him, when there is a loud crash.

Suddenly the elevator stops, making Donna lose her balance. Letting out a loud scream in the process, she tries to stay up by holding on to Harvey, only to take Harvey down with her.

As a result, Harvey is now lying on the floor with Donna on top of him. "Oh my god what just happened?" Not realizing that she is still on top of Harvey she starts looking around with a worried expression.

Harvey is shocked as well, not because the elevator stopped, but the fact that she is on top of him. He quickly realizes what happened. "Donna." It isn't loud enough.

As she is trying to figure out what happened while her hands are still holding on to his biceps.

He rubs her sides up and down with his hands. "Donna."

She looks down and makes eye contact with him, then realizes she is still on top of him. With wide eyes, she quickly gets up. "Sorry," she says quietly while coughing.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." There is a slight awkward silence until Harvey speaks again. "Well I guess we're stuck in here." He looks around the elevator. He avoids her eyes while he goes to the emergency phone trying to get in contact with someone to help them.

"911 what's your emergency," the operator speaks.

"Hi. We are currently stuck in the elevator at Zane Specter Litt. It's been a few minutes."

The lady on the phone answers right away, "Okay help is on its way. Please sit tight. Do not try to open the elevator yourself. It's unsafe for you to do that. Thank you."

Harvey rolls his eyes. "How long will it take for them to open it?" he asks annoyingly.

"I'm sorry sir, it can take up to an hour or two for us to open the elevator and safely get you out. But help is on its way. We will contact you when we are close to getting you out."

Harvey sighs deeply. "Okay." He hangs up.

"What did they say Harvey?" she has a worried look on her face.

He gives her a reassuring look. "They said that it will take up to two hours for them to get us out of here, so until then we have to sit tight."

"Why would it take them that long to open a goddamn elevator?" Donna says with her hand on her forehead, trying to figure out what she should do now.

As if he read her mind, he replies, "We can't do anything right now so might as well just sit." He pats the seat next to him.

Donna takes a deep breath and moves to sit down beside him. She appears fine one the outside, but on the inside is nervous to sit so close. She chooses instead to move a few inches away. She sighs. "I was so excited to go out tonight after this long week but now we have to be stuck in this goddamn elevator." She says with her head in hands. She's frustrated because she doesn't want to be so close to Harvey in such a small space but now she has no choice causing a spike in her anxiety.

Harvey turns to her, noticing her frustration. He thinks about lightening the mood, "At least you're stuck in a elevator with me," Harvey teases.

She looks up at him with small smile on her lips while she rolls her eyes. "Unfortunately I have to suffer even more because of that."

Donna was especially excited to go out today because that meant she could hang out with Harvey again. It's been a long while since they've actually gone out for drinks only because things haven't been the same since that kiss.

That damn kiss.

The kiss that caused her to feel everything, despite telling him she felt nothing. He was just so angry with her and it hurt her to the core to say it but she had to. He clearly didn't feel anything since he said he didn't want more, and she hated when he was angry with her. So she decided to lie.

"You know technically we could still go out if they get here on time. It's only 8" he says, hoping he can still spend some time with her after the elevator is fixed.

"You sure you won't be tired, old man?" She asks leaning towards him with a wink.

He smiles "If that makes me an old man then that must make you a gra-"

She interrupts him before he can finish. "If you care about your life you will stop talking right now," she says with a smile, also pinching his arm in the process.

"Ow Donna that hurt," he says with his hand in his arm.

"Oh please, you're such a baby," she says while rolling her eyes."

"So how has the COO life been lately?" he asks, changing the subject.

She glances at him curiously. "Other than dealing with you and Robert acting like children over whose name goes on the wall, I've just been working on the financials for the Decker deal. I actually brought it with me so I can work on it this weekend." She takes it out. While looking it she decides to work on it while they're waiting.

Harvey watches her while she works away.

After a few minutes she notices him staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Just observing. Is this why you've been too busy to hang out with me?"

She puts down her work and looks at him. "What do you mean by hangout? We were supposed to go for drinks tonight" She knows that they aren't hanging out as much as they used to but she doesn't want him to know that it bothers her. So she's been trying to act casual about it.

He looks at her while he answers, making eye contact. "Well I'm going to be honest here. We don't really hang out how we used to hang out." Harvey doesn't know where this is coming from. Maybe it's the drink he's already had, maybe it's because of the closed space he's in with her, but he really wants to tell her how much he missed her.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Harvey. I've just been busy." She shields her face with her hair and starts looking back at the document. She hopes that he doesn't notice how she's trying to distract herself because of the question.

"Are you?" He says cautiously since he knows this might cause a fight between them.

She looks at him questionably. "What's that supposed to mean?" She doesn't know what he's getting at. What's he trying to do?

He knew she was lying about being too busy to hang out with him. He's seen her hang out with Katrina and Samantha numerous times. He also knew the real reason they didn't really see each other was because she was avoiding him because of the kiss. He takes a deep breath while answering her question, "Were you actually busy, because I remember seeing you spending time with Samantha and Katrina."

Donna rolls her eyes. "So what if I was spending time with them? Am I not allowed to have a life of my own Harvey?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Donna," he says while avoiding her eyes because of course she does but it doesn't stop it from stinging.

She turns to him, moving a little closer, getting angry. "Then what did you mean?"

He meets her eyes then looks away again, letting out the deep breath he is holding. "I just miss you, okay? I miss when we would hang out after work going for drinks or dinner. I miss spending time with you, Donna." He doesn't dare look back at her. Afraid of what she might say.

Donna doesn't know what to say. Well, she does. She misses him too but she doesn't really want him to know that. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Harvey but I've been needing my girl time with them. Ever since Rachel left I feel like I haven't had any friendships that come close to that. So forgive me for trying to form some friendships here," she says, lying through her teeth.

"Wait, so are you saying you're trying to fill that void you feel now that Rachel is gone?" She's lying and he knows it.

She nods her head. "Yes, and we can try to mak-"

"You're lying," he says while standing up, ready to call her on her bullshit.

"I'm not a liar, Harvey," she says, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, you are. Because even when Rachel was here we still hung out and you couldn't even look me in the eyes while saying that." He pauses while looking her straight in the eyes, walking a little closer. "If you lied about this then what else could you have lied about?" he accuses.

This not only made her nervous but angry. "Just because I hung out with you when Rachel was here doesn't mean I'm lying about why I've been busy with Samantha and Katrina." She pauses. "Maybe I just didn't want to hang out with you." She avoids his eyes and looks away, instantly regretting what she said. She feels horrible because it isn't true. She misses him a lot but it doesn't change the fact that they aren't how they used to be. They can never go back.

When she looks back at Harvey he has a hurt expression over his face.

Even through his feelings, he still knows she's lying. "No. No, you're lying. You can't even look at me while saying that. Tell me the truth Donna." He steps closer to her. His eyes never leaving hers.

She looks down. "The truth about what?" she asks in a soft voice. She knows what he's asking about and she's absolutely terrified of what his reaction would be if she were to tell him the truth.

"The real reason why we don't hang out anymore."

"I-I don't know what to say, Harvey." She looks away, suddenly feeling the tension in the air. She feels like crying.

"Then I'll tell you. The real reason you're lying is because you do miss me but you can't hang out with me because of what happened with the kiss." He pauses while walking closer to her.

They are inches apart, her trapped in the corner of the elevator. She crosses her arms around her. A shield. Somehow trying to protect herself.

"Tell me that isn't true."

She looks away; can't answer him. It hurts too much, especially thinking about the kiss.

"That's what I thought. So my next question is, did you lie about the kiss?"

"W-what?" His question caught her off guard. How did he... She looks back at him with a confused expression.

"Did you lie about the kiss?" he repeats.

At this point Donna realises he isn't going to let it go. Even if she manages to fool him again it's always going to come back up again bite her in the ass.

She takes a deep breath. "I did lie. I lied because you were so angry with me and you said you didn't want more and I didn't want to lose you. So I said that I didn't feel anything because I wanted to protect myself and I also wanted to protect our friendship. But that still didn't stop it from being ruined and it's all my fault." Tears begin to roll down her cheeks. "We could've had our normal if I didn't get my feelings in the way and fuck it up."

Harvey pauses, shocked. He can't believe she actually felt something. For him. He has to tell her that he felt the same. "Donna I-"

"I'm sorry Harvey," She won't let him say more before she says this. "I lied and I shouldn't have. This is all my f-"

She feels Harvey's lips smack hers while pushing her against the wall. He cups her cheek while trying to tell her that he felt something too. She is shocked at first, but gives in to the kiss, putting her arms around his neck and then his hair, pulling on the strands.

Harvey releases his lips from hers when their breath runs thin. He wipes the tears on her cheeks. "I felt something too Donna. In fact, I've been in love with you for the past 13 years."

The admission not only surprises Donna but overwhelms her with happiness.

Harvey is in love with her.

_ In love with her. _

She can't believe it.

"Harvey." She takes both her hands and puts them on his cheeks, "I've been in love with you too for the past 13 years."

He smiles that Cheshire Cat smile she fell in love with the first time she met him, all meant for her. He puts a strand of hair behind her ear again.

This time he kisses her again with more feelings and force, giving her every ounce of him that's been building up to this moment for the last 13 years. He slowly starts pulling her up while still against the wall. Taking her hands and putting them on top of her head while her legs are wrapped around his body he pushes harder to deepen the kiss more.

She can feel all he is expressing and trying to tell her as she smashes her lips harder into his as well. He takes one hand down from her arm and starts cupping her breast and he hears her moan. The moan goes straight to his dick, making it throb harder, only making him moan into her as well.

They start feeling out of breath and stop kissing, instead just putting their foreheads on each other, staring into one another's eyes. Harvey looks into her eyes with so much love and adoration, filling his insides with so many butterflies as his heart starts racing again.

"I love you Donna. I love you so much." He begins to kiss her again, releasing her hands. They start clinging to his head, pushing him more close to her.

"I love you so much too."

He crashes into her again with his hands circling into her hips. She starts untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt while he puts her down to give her better access to his shirt. She takes off his coat and shirt while kissing him and turning him around, backing him up the wall. She roams her hands around his shoulders and starts playing with his nipple while kissing him. He moans when she leaves his lips, kissing from his neck to his shoulders all the way down to the nipple she was playing with. She starts nibbling on it and licking it in circles and then she slowly bites down gently.

"Oh fuck, Donna," he breathes.

It makes her smile while doing a few more circles with her tongue. She starts kissing down his chiseled abs until she gets to his belt.

She's on her knees, looking at him with so much lust. Her eyes go black.

She bites her lip and looks down at the belt and starts unbuckling him.

"Wait Donna. Are you sure about this?"

She lets go quickly, looking back up at him and says, "I've never wanted something more."

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before staring down at her again. "Me either. But I just meant are you sure you want to do this in the elevator? What if they fix it and someone comes in?"

She then understands. "Didn't the girl say they'll alert us when the elevator is close to being opened?"

"That's right she did say that." Harvey takes a deep breath. He doesn't want them to be caught (even though it would be hot he didn't want to embarrass Donna).

With that she unbuckles him quickly and unzips his zipper, releasing his cock from his pants. They pool to the ground and she looks up to him while placing her hand around his dick. "God I forgot how big this was." She grips it harder.

He pushes his hips forward with his eyes on her, wanting her to quickly put his dick in her mouth. She stares at him with that smirk of hers and licks him one, two, three times. With her other hand she grabs his balls and sucks his cock inside her mouth, bobbing up and down while playing with his balls.

Harvey's feeling so many things. He forgot how great she was with that mouth of hers. He has his hand on each side of her head now, slowly pushing her head up and down with his mouth fallen slack.

He releases her and pulls her up, then brings her mouth back up to his lips, putting his hands on each side of her face. "I think someone is a little too overdressed." He smirks and with that he yanks the dress open from the front. This drove him even more wild especially after seeing the lingerie she's wearing. There she stands with her dress opened, her black lace bra and black lace thong in all her glory. His hands are on her immediately. He takes off her dress hurriedly, taking her in with his eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful," he murmurs.

She smirks at him. "God? Don't you mean Donna?"

He yanks her in, smiling. "Mhmmm.".

He starts kissing her neck and shoulders, rubbing his hands on the sides of her hips. He pushes her up against the elevator, "Put your hands up over your head and don't bring them down until I tell you to."

She looks at him, nods her head and puts her hands where he told her to. He starts leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to the middle of her stomach until he reaches her slit and looks up at her. "Widen your legs a little bit," he says while licking his lips. She does as he says waiting with anticipation. He starts by kissing the sides of her thighs, teasing her. She squirms but he steadies her, then goes for her clit, licking it once, twice, three times. His tongue starts swirling in circular motions, making her eyes close as she bites her lip.

She sucks in a deep breath. "Oh god, Harvey."

He looks back up at her, moaning into her slit, driving her even more crazy. = He removes his mouth,

pressing his thumb hard onto her clit, returning to circular motions. She moans louder while bucking her hips back and forth.

He then stops and licks his two fingers, inserting one and another one while his mouth goes back to her clit. He starts swirling his tongue fast while pumping his fingers in and out while she screams out his name. He's so good with his mouth, she already feels close to the edge.

He flicks her clit with his tongue and starts swirling it a few more times, watching her while still pumping in and out of her with his magic fingers.

"Let go for me, baby."

With that she releases a loud moan. "Fuck, Harvey." Her body lets go. He pumps up a few times while she rides her orgasm out. She starts taking a deep breaths while he gets up. He pulls his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean.

He starts kissing her, lifting both legs up on either side of his waist. He puts his hands on her ass while backing her up against the wall, slowly inserting himself, making her gasp.

He closes his eyes. "Fuck, Donna. You feel so good."

Pressing his forehead against hers, he slowly starts pumping in and out of her. She starts moaning so he presses his lips to hers to trap the sound, pumping into her faster.

Her lips pull back. "Fuck, Harvey. Faster. Harder."

He presses her even more into the wall, still hitting her right in that spot she needs. Her eyes roll back her body right on the edge a second time. She then releases and he follows soon after, both moaning each other's names.

"That," he takes a huge breath, "was amazing." He turns to her, "God woman you're incredible, you know that, right?" He cups her cheeks. "I also love you. You know that too?" He smiles that Cheshire Cat grin and presses his lips to hers while resting forehead to forehead.

"I love you too." She starts smiling and laughing. "We should probably put our clothes back on before they fix the elevator," she says.

He nods while backing away from her, he looking at the evidence spread everywhere in the elevator. He quickly puts on his top and pants whilst she does the same while zipping up her dress.

She then realizes the question that she never got to ask before they had sex like crazy rabbits. She turns to him, "Harvey where do we go from here?"

He smiles because it's such a silly question. "Donna we're a forever kind of thing. You are the love of my life. I want you to be my girlfriend. We can start slow and keep it between us if you want. Anything for you," he says while cupping her cheek.

She's smiling, putting her arms around him and kissing him passionately. She stops kissing him and puts her forehead to his. "Sounds like a plan to me.".

After a few minutes she takes his hand and she sits in the corner getting him to sit as well. She lays her head on his shoulder. "What time is it, Harvey?" she asks as she yawns.

He takes his phone out. "It's 9:45pm."

She looks back up to him. "Damn. We really at it for a long time." She's smirking. .

He laughs.

She starts to yawn again.

"Why don't you close your eyes and take a nap and I'll wake you up when they open the elevator?" He tucks her hair behind her ears.

She nods so he moves into a position where she can lay on his chest. He locks their fingers together.

She looks back up at him kisses him gently. "I love you, Harvey."

He smiles. "I love you too."

She lays back down on his chest and closes her eyes while feeling Harvey rub her back up and down.

_ *an hour later* _

The fire fighter crew open the elevator, finally fixing it, only to see a couple sleeping side by side.

"Sir. Ma'am." The young firefighter tries to wake up the man and woman. "Are you guys okay?"

Harvey opens his eyes, realizing that the elevator is open. He quickly wakes up Donna. "Donna." He shakes her gently.

"Hm?" She opens one eye and looks at him.

"The elevator is open now, baby."

She realizes what he's saying and gets up slowly. They walk towards the firefighter and they clear the way so they can get out. They thank the firefighters for coming and helping them and wait until the next elevator comes.

Harvey looks at her while they're waiting. "Where to now? Are we still going out?" She smiles at him while taking his hand, walking into the elevator and laying her head on his shoulder. "No take me home, please? With you."

Harvey realizes he's never felt as happy as right now, right as the elevator door closes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
